Le silence
by ChtiteElfie
Summary: g t po censé la mettre ici mais on m'a dit qu'elle était bien alors je tente ma chance. en gros Duo a peur a cause de Tro et pourtant 2x3 po de lemon


Auteur : ChtiteElfie

E-mail : ChtiteElfie@aol.com

Source: GW

Genre: shonen ai, déprime, 2x3, et allusion 1x4

Muse : Shinny Keimei était po encore là quand je l'ai écrite ^^

Disclamer : c'est pas juste, sont pas a moi Y_Y

Le silence

Ils étaient tous partis, il ne restait plus dans la maison de Quatre que Trowa et Duo. Ce dernier faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour se distraire, de préférence en faisant un beaucoup de bruit. Il avait déjà écouté tous les Cd de rock qu'il avait apporté, zappé sur toutes les chaînes qu'il pouvait  et maintenant parlait avec Trowa ou plutôt faisait un long monologue. Duo parlait depuis trois heures maintenant et Trowa commençait à en avoir marre.

-Duo tais-toi.

-Woawe, Tro-man qui parle c'est rare et…

-Duo ferme-là

Duo se tut, il n'avait pas voulut mettre Trowa en colère, mais il  ne supportait pas le silence. Quatre savait pourquoi, il le lui avait expliqué, et depuis, il l'aidait à mettre de l'ambiance. Mais aucun des autres ne le savait et Duo regrettait de ne pouvoirs leur dire, Wufei le regarderait avec mépris, Heero ne verrait en lui qu'une faiblesse et Trowa… Il ne voulait pas que Trowa sache, pas lui, il ne voulait pas paraître pour un faible à ses yeux, il ne le supporterait. Il avait tellement de respect pour lui, qui pouvait affronter le silence sans peur, avec lui dès qu'il s'installait son passé ressurgissait et il ne voulait pas, non, surtout pas. Il se remit donc à parler sans en rendre compte et il se sentit plus rassurer.

-Duo.

Il n'aimait pas la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom, il comprit que s'il ne se taisait pas ça finirait mal pour lui, il se tut donc. Le silence se fit pesant dans la pièce, Duo ramena ses genoux contre lui. Son passait revenait déjà, dans les ruelles de L2, le silence signifiait la mort, quand le silence était là, il fallait s'en méfier, toujours, sinon on ne survivait pas deux jours. Le silence le fit remonter totalement dans ses souvenirs. 

Quand il avait rencontré Solo, il était presque mort, il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine, il ne se rappelait plus son nom, ni qui était ses parents, ni pourquoi il était tout seul, sa vie avait débuté dans le silence de son passé. Solo l'avait pris dans sa bande sans rien lui demandé, il lui avait appris à se battre, à voler et surtout à craindre le silence, car le silence était la mort. Cela s'était confirmé quand Solo était mort, il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle et pendant trois jours, les trois jours où il était resté à regarder Solo se décomposer, personne n'était venu dans la ruelle, il n'y avait eut aucun bruit, aucun rat n'était venu, aucune mouche ne c'était approché et tous les habitant de L2 évitèrent cette ruelle le temps de ses trois jours. Après la mort de Solo, il avait erré dans les rues ne volant et ne se nourrissant que par mécanisme, il n'entendait plus rien, seulement le silence, rien que le silence. 

Duo avait commencé à pleurer et à se balancer d 'avant en arrière mais il ne dit rien.

Il avança dans son passé pour se revoir à l'église Maxwell, cette église qui fut sa maison quelque temps, ce lieux de paix où le silence n'était plus à craindre, il avait crut à cet instant de bonheur, jusqu'à se que le répit s'achève. L'église avait brûlé, il ne s'était pas assez méfiez du silence. Il lui avait tout pris de nouveau, et il ne lui restait plus rien, il avait promis à Solo qu'il ne pleurerait pas, mais ne put se retenir. Il versa des larmes, quand sœur Hélène prononça ces dernières paroles avant que le silence ne l'emporte. Pour Duo, lui demandé de se taire c'était lui demandé de mourir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, mais il pleurait maintenant à chaude larme et son balancement continuait mais il s'en fichait, c'est souvenirs était là et ils ne partiront pas si facilement. 

Il sentit quelque chose sur ses épaules, qui essayait de l'arrêter. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Une voix traversa ces pensées, suivis d'une sensation de douce chaleur. Il se laissa aller contre cette chaleur et écouta cette voix qui lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais qui le rassurait étrangement. Peu à peu le passé s'éloigna et il revint au présent. Le silence n'était pas là et ça le rassurait, il leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes pour regarder le visage de son sauveur, qui n'était autre que Trowa.

-Trowa…je …je….

-Chute calme toi je suis là ne t'inquiète pas je suis là... 

Duo se calma un peu et bouina encore plus dans les bras de Trowa alors que celui-ci lui parlait calmement pour qu'il ne replonge pas dans son passé. Quand Duo fut endormi, Trowa le souleva. Et l'emmena dans sa chambre [celle de Duo], il l'allongea dans son lit et le laissa dormir tout en restant à coter de lui et en lui murmurant des mots doux pour qu'il n'ait pas de cauchemar. Il put ainsi profiter de ce visage comme il le faisait depuis des semaines maintenant sans que personne ne le sache, à part Quatre. Il observa ce visage enfantin qui en ce jour était creusé par les larmes. S'il avait sut que lui demander de se taire aurait mené à ce résultat, il ne le lui aurait pas demandé, mais il avait crû que Duo faisait ça pour l'embêter et lui savait que si Duo avait continué, il serait partit dans un notre monde bercer par sa voix qui lui était si mélodieuse. Il resta ainsi quelque heure à l'observer, à attendre que Duo se réveille. Quand celui-ci se réveilla, il le regarda sans arrêter de parler se fichant complètement que les mots qu'il prononçait, puisse être une déclaration. Il ne parlait plus que pour parler, pour que Duo ne rechute pas. Duo écouta le regardant avec ses yeux gonfler par les larmes. Il écoutait avec attention Trowa lui déclarer sa flamme, et il se remit à pleurer. Trowa arrêta sa déclaration.

-Ça ne va pas Duo ?

-C'est …c'est…vrai …ce que…tu m'as dit ?

-Oui, entièrement vrai.

Duo fondit en larme, qui se transformèrent bientôt en sanglot. Trowa s'approcha de lui et le reprit dans ses bras. Duo s'y accrocha  désespérément tout en sanglotant et Trowa resserra sa prise. Duo finit par se calmer un peu sans s'arrêter de pleurer pour autant et parla.

-Trowa I love you , I love You, Trowa

-Me too Duo ,I love You

Trowa avait parler dans la langue natal de Duo pour le réconforter, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à se qu'il s'endormirent fatigués par les émotions qui les submergeaient.

Quand Wufei, Heero et Quatre arrivèrent à la planque, Quatre leur fit signe de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ils suivirent Quatre vers la chambre de Duo et quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils virent Trowa et Duo enlacé et endormit ensemble sur le même lit, ils eurent tous un sourire pour le nouveau couple, y compris Heero qui prit Quatre dans ses bras. Il ne restait plus que Wufei à caser.

Fin

Chtite :  c t po censé allé sur un autre site que SIA ^^0 je la trouve nul T_T

Shinny : mah non l'est géniale ^^

Chtite : c sur c po toi qui va dire que ton idée est pourris -_-

Shinny : p

Chtite : review quand même please T_T

Shinny : vi syouplait *chibi eyes*

Chtite: je tiens a préciser que c l'une de mes première fic et que si je l'ai mit c pasqu'on ma dit qu'elle était bien *g du mal a le croire mais bon*


End file.
